


Prequel drabbles

by Milka_Moo



Series: Bond over a burn Au [5]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, F/F, Jaspidot - Freeform, Jaspisdot - Freeform, More Ships to come, Past Relationship(s), Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-12 17:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21480052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milka_Moo/pseuds/Milka_Moo
Summary: Just drabbles and ideas that stem from ideas I have about the past in the BOAB AU
Relationships: Jasper/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Series: Bond over a burn Au [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/613147
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Jaspis drabble

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that just nagged me until I had to write something. It stems from a conversation in a chapter I'm writing. So be warned its spolierish, as spoilerish as a loose canon can be. Not to say it doesnt happen, it just might not have happened like this, if I ever do a prequel...m

Peridot watched as her girlfriend stood up and stretched eyeing the way the muscles rippled. It was aesthetically pleasing, if she was of another nature it'd be sexy. A smull scuff had her lifting her eyes to where her partner was glancing at her.

"Like what you see?" The voice was a heavy grumbled filled with a hunger.

"Yes its aesthetically pleasing."

A snort and then a laugh that made Peridot want to punch herself in the face. "I still can't wrap my head around how you're asexual don't find my sexy but man…. Can you fuck."

She felt the muscles of her lip twisting downward. Another one of those laughs. She was going to get even. "First Cadet Jasper just because I don't have sexual attraction doesn't mean I don't like the closeness or the sensations, I love the sensations. I would venture to say I masturbate a healthy number of times a month. And you just so happen to know how to make it not awkward and quite enjoyable, that is until now. Second I like to look at you, its like candy for my eyes, so if it saves your easily bruised ego then yes in your terms I would find you sexy. Third and finally I've, as you would say, fucked before and from the looks of it the practice was good enough that it made you say I love you, don't think I didn't hear you."

Then was an audible snap as Jasper clenched her teeth. She finally sighed and turned with an shit eating grin. "So you heard huh?" Another laugh that had Peridot hurling a pillow at her face.


	2. Sleepless night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another drabble

She couldn't sleep it was hot, unbearably hot. Gently she removed holding arms and intertwined legs. As she slipped from between them she heard a sleepy voice.

"Jaspy. Where are you going?"

She looked behind her to see her youngest girlfriend sitting up rubbing her eyes. The girl wore one of her tshirts, it was way to big for her but she looked adorable. "Go back to sleep Peridot, I'm just getting air."

"Oh... do you want me to join you?"

Jasper shook her head, her hair flying about. She looked over to the next body on the bed. "Stay here, don't want Lapis freaking out to find both of us gone."

"Okay Jaspie." She watched Peridot lay back down and within seconds her breathing was soft, she was sound asleep again. Before leaving Jasper pulled the blanket that had fallen onto the floor over her girlfriends.

"Asshole..." muttered Lapis in her sleep as she threw a feeble punch that resulted in a nudge to Peri's cheek.

"Love you too" Jasper grunted kissing both on their heads before departing.

Outside she found her pack she'd hidden in a flowerpot outside on the balcony. She lit one and leaned over the balcony. She sighed, the heat wasnt the only thing that had kept her awake. What to do? She was trash and deserved Lapis' torment, Peri on the other hand. "No, that's not my problem she knew what she was getting into. For fucksakes she saw Lapis straight throw a punch at me the first time we met...." she growled in frustration and felt something shredded in her mouth. Spitting it out she realized she bitten her cig in half. She sat outside for a little while longer convincing herself that it wasn't her problem.

When she returned to the room she found Lapis sitting on the bed with arms crossed. She sighed before asking. "What's up?"

"Where the fuck were you?"

"Out for air. We got a problem?"

"Yeah, you left me on babysitting duty."

"Go the fuck back to bed Lazuli, you're still fucked up."

She watched as Lapis tried and failed to come up with something to say before she finally gave up and lay back down. "Fuck you, asshole."

"Same to you babe same to you."

She watched her partners for a while longer before leaving to sit in the living room, she wasn't sleeping tonight.


	3. Rainbow in the dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While at work I got stuck on the song Rainbow in the dark.  
It inspired this.

Peridot sat in the living room trying to ignore the sounds coming from the other room. Along with the ripping of guitars and the lyrics of Rainbow in the dark she could still hear meaty thuds, gasps of pain and pleasure,maybe. She sometimes caught Lapis speaking, she couldn't understand what was being said but The tone was sinister, controlling, dangerous.

A loud snarl had Peri scrambling for her headphones. She didn't want to hear it. Didn't want to think about the things going on while she waited. What was happening in the room the two like to play it off as kink, but Peri didn't believe it, she'd watched once and was sickened. This was Lapis taking out her rage on Jasper and her taking it. There was always blood drawn, always marks that would leave permanent scars. She didn't know how much time passed but she felt a shove to her shoulder. She looked up to find Jasper completely naked, parts of her body were already bruising and she had a busted lip, her hand was on her shoulder as if it bothered her.

"You okay?" Peri asked concerned.

A snort and then Jasper removed her hand. "Yeah I'm great. Just what I needed. Anyway you know the drill, Lapis wants to shower, so get in there and please the princess."

Peridot nodded, taking note of the deep bite mark that Jasper's hand had been covering. She sighed and walked into the bedroom, Lapis wasn't there but she heard the shower going and headed to the adjoining bathroom.

Lapis was staring at the water almost as if in a trance. Peri walked cautiously to her and place a hand on her bicep. When she turned to look at her, Peri recoiled. Then she blinked and Lapis was looking at her as if lost.

"Let's get you in the shower Lappy."

Lapis nodded and stepped into the shower, Peri followed preparing herself for the high temperature. She reached for the body wash and begin to suds up Lapis.

Finally Lapis spoke. "Am I monster?"

Peri frowned. The same question every time. She shook her head. "No. You're not… its consensual right?"

Lapis nodded but didn't look at her. Several minutes later they were joined by Jasper. The three remained quiet as they showered. Afterwards Peri found herself in the middle of the two as they lay in bed, the other two had drifted off instantly or at the very least pretended to be asleep. She noticed the sheets were changed but there was no hiding the smell of sex and blood. As she lay awake she stared at the string of lights that bordered the room, her last thoughts were of the lyrics she'd heard early. 'No sign of the mornin' comin. You've been left on your own. Like a rainbow in the dark.'


End file.
